


Weevil Hunting

by raktajinos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Bigger On The Inside, Crossover, Innuendo, M/M, slight crack, there's no one Jack won't flirt with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes across a Weevil during a hunt and Jack, being Jack, tries to seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weevil Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> written for fullmoonficlet over at LJ for the prompt #crossover. Unbeta'd

Chris swore loudly as he threw the useless garot to the side; it had merely annoyed the creature instead of slicing through its throat. The creature snarled, its large jaws opening to show his teeth and threw Chris off his back, landing with a thud against a tree. 

Now he was really pissed off. He’d been hunting this beast for days, it had left a trail of bodies in its wake as it ripped through town, thankfully only one of them human, and the duty had fallen to Chris as the chief Hunter in town to deal with it. He thought it was a werewolf, a rogue omega that had gone feral. But both Scott and Peter had insisted it wasn’t one of their kind. 

So with some reluctance he headed out and tracked the _whatever_ it was. Beacon Hills had been bringing in an array of weird and spectacular creatures as of late. But this, this _thing_ was something new. It was hideous, with a large bulbous head that had a thin layer of coarse hair on it - he knew it was coarse because he’d ripped out a chunk not ten minutes earlier. It had huge eyes, sunken into its head, belaying an air of sentience and raw animal instinct. He was used to animals having depth behind their eyes, he’d been hunting werewolves since he could walk. It was creepy. This thing was creepy. And terrifying. He wondered why all these horrible creatures had to have such huge mouths and teeth. 

“Why won’t you die!” he yelled, emptying his clip of bullets into the creature. It made the creature pause, but it stood up to full height - yes, it bipedal - puffed his chest out and roared at Chris once more. 

“Fuck,” he said, grabbing his knife from his belt. Hand to hand it was going to be. 

“Here, try this,” said a voice. 

Chris looked around quickly, unwilling to take his eyes off the creature for more than a split second. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man leaning casually against a tree, a look of excitement and curiosity on his face. He noticed Chris saw him and shook a silver thingy, tossing Chris the device. 

Still not taking his eyes off the creature, he reached his hand out and grabbed the device the man tossed him. It was warm and smooth in his hand, and definitely modern and definitely a weapon. Taking a gamble, because really he didn’t know who this man was or if he could trust him, he righted the weapon and fired it at the creature. A flash of blue light shot out of the device and the beast froze and then fell to the ground. 

“Um, thanks” Chris said, still breathing heavily from the hunt. 

“Not a problem. I was enjoying watching you, but I thought I’d lend a hand. You were running out of weapons,” the man said walking over to kneel down beside the creature. 

Chris took the opportunity to inspect the man. Dressed in an antique blue military longcoat and suspenders, the man looked like he was a war re-enactor. But the casual fit of the coat, the way the edges were smooth and fitted to his body, told Chris that coat was well loved and probably *not* a costume. He was also gorgeous. Strong jawline, a cleft chin, deep blue eyes. Yup, gorgeous; that mixed with the easy smile, the outfit, it was like he was a character from a classic film. 

“Oh sorry, Captain Jack Harkness,” the man said, extending his hand. 

Chris grasped it and shook, the warmth of the other man’s hand not completely unpleasant. “Chris Argent.” 

“Good strong hand shake there Mr Argent. I like that in a man,” Jack said with a wink before returning his attention to the creature. Chris mentally added ‘charming’ to the list of descriptors for Jack Harkness. 

Chris kneeled down on the ground next to Jack. “What is it?”

A moment of pause fell and Chris could see the debate wash over Jack’s face. It only lasted a moment because he launched into an explanation. 

“It’s a Weevil.” he said matter of factly. 

“Weevil? I’ve never read about those before,” Chris said. He was an expert on the supernatural, pretty much a textbook with arms. His father and Kate used to tease him because he was always draw to the academic side of Hunting more so than the actual hunting. 

“You wouldn’t. They aren’t from around here.” Jack said. 

“Aliens?” Chris guessed, his voice calm. 

Jack looked at him with a slight surprise on his face. “Yes,” he said slowly. “How does that make you feel?”

“Fine. I deal with werewolves and ghosts and all sorts of crap. Aliens is really not that far of a stretch,” Chris shrugged. 

A huge grin came over Jack’s face. “Wonderful,” he said. “Most people tend to freak out. Glad you’re not. Means I don’t have to RetCon you.” 

“RetCon?” he asked and Jack just waved his hand, “doesn’t matter” 

They then busied themselves tying up the _Weevil_ and putting it in a bag. “Help me drag it,” Jack asked, “my ship isn’t that far.” 

They started hauling the thing through the forest, making quite the racket as they went. Probably attracting every werewolf in here. 

“So you’re an alien?” Chris asked. 

“Sort of. It’s a long story,” Jack laughed. “But, I have all the matching parts if that’s what you’re asking,” he teased. 

“It wasn’t. But good to know...just in case,” Chris replied dryly. Dear god, he was out hunting aliens and now he was flirting back with a strange man he met in the woods. So many bad decisions being made. 

Jack smiled and gave him a _very_ deliberate bodyscan with his eyes. Chris felt uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny but also flattered and if he was being honest, a little bit aroused. 

He cleared his throat, breaking the tense moment, “what exactly are you the Captain of?” he asked. 

Jack grinned, as if remembering a secret only for himself. “This that and the other thing,” was his only answer. 

“You’re not very good at answering questions,” Chris said. 

“Most people call me _mysterious_....they usually find it quite alluring,” Jack said, not even pretending to be modest. 

_It was_ Chris thought to himself. If tonight ended up with him having weird alien sex with a maybe-alien…...well. He said nothing back though, letting the comment hang. But it didn’t matter, from the look on Jack’s face Chris knew he knew he was attracted to him. 

“Pick up many men in the woods like this?” Chris asked boldly. 

“If I said yes would you judge me?” he replied with a wink. 

“Maybe.” 

“Then ‘maybe’ is my answer too,” he replied back. “See, that’s my mysterious allure working again.”

Chris just rolled his eyes and continued shuffling the Weevil. 

“Oh good! We’re here,” Jack announced. 

Chris looked around him and saw nothing. They were standing in an empty clearing, with an alien in a body bag and absolutely nothing around them but trees and darkness. He went to say something when Jack flicked something on his wrist, looked like a device of some kind, and a weird blue box appeared in front of them. 

“Is that a police box?” Chris asked. 

“Yup! Original too. Not a knock-off.” 

“And that’s your ship?”

“Well it’s not _mine_ in the technical sense. I st- um...borrowed it from a friend,” he said. “It’s bigger on the inside I promise,” he added, seeing the skepticism on Chris’ face.

Chris’ reply was cut off by the sound of a woman’s voice coming from inside the box. 

“Jack, sorry I’m a bit late we-” she pulled open the door and stopped mid-sentence when she saw Chris standing there. A wry smile emerging on her face. She was beautiful, like Jack - like seriously, were all aliens gorgeous? She had beautiful wide hips and bright eyes that sparked of mischief, all of it brought together by the sexiest wild hair that covered her head.

“Of course you did. Only you Jack, only you could be dropped up to pick up a Weevil and manage to also pick yourself up a little treat,” she teased and Chris got eyed-up for the second time in an hour, he wasn’t sure if he was more put off about that or being called a ‘little treat’.

Jack laughed. “River, meet Chris Argent - one of the local Hunters. Chris, this is River Song she’s….well she’s River. Let’s just leave it at that.” Jack introduced. 

River stuck out her hand and Chris met his second alien of the evening.

“Nice to meet you,” he said.

“And you. Jack does have a thing for the pretty ones,” she said. 

Chris blushed and he then wondered if he’d be having an alien threesome this evening. 

River must have noticed the bodybag, “just bring it in here, I’ve got a storage unit prepared.”

They moved to haul the body bag into the box, and not for the first time Chris thought _’this is ridiculous’_. Jack went first, dragging the bag and Chris followed him in. Where he stopped dead. It was indeed bigger on the inside.   
“Nice isn’t it,” Jack said. 

“In comparison to all the other spaceships I’ve seen, yes very nice,” Chris said, earning himself a laugh from both Jack and River. 

“Oh I like this one Jack. Ruggedly handsome _and_ funny,” River said. 

He felt a flush creep up his cheeks. 

They shuffled the bag down three flights of stairs and an elevator, passing through too many rooms for Chris to keep count of. Part of him wondered if Jack was taking the long route to impress him, show off his space ship, instead of the more direct route. 

“Is it working?” Jack asked suddenly.

“What?”

“My attempt to impress you with my….spaceship,” he teased, his tongue making a clicking noise at the end. 

“Can you read minds?” Chris asked, slight panic rising in him. Not cool. Mind reading aliens. 

“No, no. Just good at reading _body language_ ,” Jack laughed, still managing to insert an innuendo. 

He thankfully let the question drop and they finally arrived at the statis bay. They hauled the weevil into the containment unit and 

 

Jack leaned close to Chris, pushing into his personal space, pressing his body against his in just the right way to illicit a reaction. “If you’d like to see any more of my …. _ship_ an in-depth tour perhaps, you’d be more than welcome. My ship isn’t the only thing that’s bigger than it appears,” he said quietly and wicked grin on his face. 

Chris remained silent, unsure of what to say, but not pushing the other man away. God help it, he actually leaned towards him. Jack caught the subtle movement and smirked, pushing his hand underneath Chris’ coat and around his waist. Chris bit his lip at the sensation, the intimacy of it. Jack ran the tips of his fingers underneath the waistband of Chris’ pants...but then suddenly pulled away. 

A wicked grin was on Jack’s face when their eyes met, his hand waving the weapon he’d given him earlier that night. 

“My weapon was in your pants,” Jack said. He hadn’t moved, he was still pressed close to Chris and he could feel the heat coming from the other man through his clothes, through that damned coat. 

Jack pushed closer, shifting his hips slightly so there was no way Chris could misunderstand his meaning, the feel of him pressed against his hip, hard. 

It was the moment Chris had to decide; he could turn the man down and go on with his evening _or_ he could have alien sex with this gorgeous man who found him attractive. He paused only for a moment before he reached up and put wrap one hand around Jack’s neck, the other cupping his chin and he pulled the sexy alien down for a heated kiss.


End file.
